Lejos de casa
by IDontFollow
Summary: ONESHOT Algo no está bien, Toph lo sabe. Ligeramente Tokka.


**A/N:** Este fic no forma parte de la serie MP porque es muy distinto. Es distinto porque es más largo que un drabble (no mucho), y porque tiene mucho de mí. Lo escribí durante un momento muy duro, por una pérdida terrible, y por eso lo considero algo aparte. Esto no significa que vaya a ser depresivo, simplemente tiene más sentimientos que los anteriores.  
Me encantaría que dejen reviews, sería lo único capaz de levantarme el ánimo. Ahora, a leer.  
PD: Todavía no tengo Beta, ¿quién se ofrece?

* * *

**Lejos de casa**

Figuras humanas corrían en todas direcciones. Hacía mucho calor, y en ciertos lugares la tierra se deprimía en abismos imposibles de sentir o medir. El calor aumentaba y alguien corría hacia ella; era un desconocido, seguramente parte del ejército de la nación del Fuego porque vestía un pesado traje de metal que ella con agilidad logró convertir en una camisa de fuerza.

Una ola de calor se acercaba y con una patada al suelo levantó una pared frente a sí. Suerte que lo había hecho porque un instante después un fuerza aplastadora golpeó el muro recién construido, haciéndose añicos ambos.

Algo no estaba bien. No había nadie conocido alrededor, o las fuertes vibraciones de personas corriendo y cayendo al suelo la estaban confundiendo. Estaba sola, o su habilidad para ver con los pies era inútil. Estaba sola, o su ceguera se había convertido en un verdadero problema.

Se tiró al suelo y apoyó no sólo sus manos, sino también sus pies. Y entonces lo sintió; los inconfundibles latidos de sus padres que misteriosamente se encontraban quietos y de pie a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Se puso de pie para correr hacia ellos, pero al hacerlo ya no pudo encontrarlos. Intuitivamente repitió la acción apoyando manos y pies en el suelo, y allí estaban otra vez. Intentó acercarse a ellos arrastrándose, pero cada vez que se movía, desaparecían.

No había forma de alcanzarlos. Intentaba llamarlos, pero su voz era inútil en el terrible bullicio de aquel infierno. Ruidos de explosión y gritos ahogaban cualquier intento de comunicarse con quien fuera. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella y una impotencia abrumadora la llevó al borde de las lágrimas. Necesitaba hacer algo antes de que hirieran a sus padres. No podía dejarlos solos, ahí parados, indefensos. Ellos no tenían como defenderse y ella estaba tan lejos para defenderlos. Las lágrimas se escaparon, y tras una fuerte patada de frustración en el suelo, todo se detuvo. No había más ruido, ni vibraciones insoportables, ni abismos inmedibles, ni hacía un calor insoportable. De hecho, corría una agradable brisa de verano.

Pero el silencio duró un instante, ya que una voz ahogada y aguda llamaba su nombre.

-T-Toph… -era Sokka. Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue limpiar su cara humedecida de sudor y lágrimas causados por la pesadilla- Toph… mis… partes…

Sokka estaba montado sobre una rústica placa de tierra elevada unos dos metros y Toph enseguida entendió lo que sucedía. Se apresuró a golpear el suelo con el pie y descender la placa bastante despacio para evitar una caída. Al llegar al suelo Sokka protegió sus partes íntimas, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado como una bolsa de papas.

-¿Cuál… es… tu… problema? –preguntó con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones, haciendo su voz afeminada.

-No lo hice a propósito, estaba soñando –se defendió ella acomodándose una vez más para dormir, pero sabiendo que no lo haría.

-¿Soñabas con cascar nueces? –comenzaba a recuperar el aire, pero su voz seguía siendo aguda.

-No, soñaba que le ganaba una vez más a todos los participantes del Estruendo Tierra.

Una vez con el aire suficiente en sus pulmones y los latidos normalizados, Sokka se sentó en su lugar y agregó- ¿Ya empiezas a extrañar tus días de gloria, Bandida Ciega?

-¡Yo no extraño! –respondió Toph a la defensiva con un tono más alto de lo necesario- ¿Crees que soy de esas niñas débiles e indefensas que ven a sus padres en sueños y lloran? Pfff… yo no soy de esas.

* * *

**A/N:** Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Ya que yo los entretuve durante unos instantes, ahora ustedes pueden recompensarme y levantarme el ánimo haciendo click en el botoncito lila de ahí abajo que dice OK. Nos leemos en el próximo!


End file.
